Hurricane Zim
by CookieLuvahhXD
Summary: Zim has control over Professor Membrane's technology and is going to form a hurricane to take over Earth and to get rid of Dib once and for all! Will Dib stop him? Will Zim BE stopped? Will this plan ACTUALLY work? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Welcome to my second story. Hope you enjoy this. This is a sequel to Banana King of Doom! Please read that story first  
****Now for disclaimers! YAY! DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to Jhonen V. Why did I repost this story? I had.. problems with the admin.  
**

Setting: Dib's street

_Dib was on his knees, where his house used to be._

-Dib- NOO!! Why did they have to rob me?! Was this part of Zim's evil plan?? I better stalk him. I'm gonna go walk to Zim's house! Left, right, left...

_Dib was walking and walking and talking to himself until he saw Zim's house. The base was still repairing itself. The gnomes weren't even attacking him so he went inside. He saw a half eaten Irken burger and kept it with him for some evidence. Then he wandered around until the TV turned on. By itself! DUN DUN DUN! Guess who was on it?_

-Zim- HELLO DIB!

-Dib- Zim! Where's my house? What's your evil plan this time, ZIM! huh? huh? huh? huh? huh? huh? huh?

-Zim- Your house is nowhere! MWAHAHA! and HAH! I'm gonna use your dad's weather machine to destroy the human race and rule the world with my evil bidding, but you'll never know.

-Dib- But you just told me...

-Zim- You're lying!!

-Gir- That boy's head is big. Why is his head so big?

-Dib- MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

-Zim- Oh but it is.. MWAHAHAHA!!

-Zim- (ends transmission)

-Dib- Oh no! Zim's gonna do something horrible! (starts walking outside)

-Computer- Repairing process for security is complete. Activating security defenses.

-Dib- Huh?? ..Oh no.

_The lawn gnomes attack Dib and throw him out of Zim's lawn._

-Dib- I gotta stop him! (takes out the satellite hearing thing he used in "The Nightmare Begins")

Setting: Zim's Space Station

_All of Professor Membrane's inventions and stuff from his lab are up in Zim's Space Station. As for Dib's house, it was teleported to the Planet of Nothingness, where there was nothing on that planet. Professor Membrane and Gaz were trapped in Zim's containment chambers, and they were sleeping. Zim was working on the weather machine that Professor Membrane invented before. Gir is watching the Useless Home Improvement show eating bacon popcorn (popcorn smothered in bacon)._

-Zim- Yes! My plan is gonna work this time !! HAHA!!

-Gir- Her house is purdy!

-Zim- Gir! I'm in my 'talk about my plan out loud' phase! Keep it down!

-Gir- Imma make me some mashed potato popcorn. (walks to the other side of the space station where Gir keeps all his food)

-Zim- Okay for my plan, I will use this weather machine to take over the world! MUAHAHAHAHA!! My Tallest have got to see this! (sends the Tallest a transmission)

_How does the weather machine look like? It's shaped like an egg with a big hole at the top to create the weather and has a little screen on it and has a few buttons._

Setting: The Massive

_The computer people are working on computer stuff. Tallest Red and Tallest Purple are eating donuts._

-Red- Have you heard the news? There's a new banana king.

-Purple- Really? Who is it?

-Red- I don't know, but I heard he had a large head.

-Purple- Hey, it's been a while since Zim called us. Shouldn't we celebrate?

-Red- Nahh, he's probably gonna call in 3...2...1...

-Computer People- IINCOOMIIING TRANSSMIIISSSIOOON from planet Earth.

-Purple and Red- Zim...

_Zim appears on the screen._

-Zim- HEY! HEY! My tallest! My tallest! HEY! MY TALLEST!! My Talle--

-Red- Zim we don't have to go through this again. Just tell us what you needed to tell us.. please.

-Zim- I found out that this Earth's climate can be dangerous. I'm gonna use this weather machine to create a storm to destroy all the filthy human worm babies. BAHAHA! The amazing Zim is genius! After that, I'm gonna..

-Purple- That's great Zim (holding in laughter) we got another call

-Red- Yeah okay BYE! (ends transmission)

-Purple and Red- HAHAHA!!

-Purple- (mimicking Zim) Ooh look I'm gonna destroy all humans by forming a little rain!!

-Red- (mimicking humans) Oh no!! I'm getting wet!! OMG the almighty Zim defeated me oh noo !!

-Purple- (starting some drama) Red!! Don't leave mee!!

-Red- I'm sorry.. but Zim was too good for me.. I'm gonna miss you...(fake dies)

-Purple- NOOO!! WHY?! (eats donut)

-Computer People- IIIINCOOOMMIIINNGGG TRAANSSSMISSIIIOOON from planet Meekrob

-Red- HEY! We really do have another call..

_Tenn appears on the screen with malfunctioning SIR units in the background._

-Tenn- Aah! It's been 8 months! I can't stop them! They ruined everything! We're all doomed! (a SIR unit attacks her) Aaaaaaaaah!!

Setting: Zim's Space Station

-Zim- How does this thing work?? (presses a button)

_The screen on the machine shows a whole selection of weather._

-Zim- hmm.. sunny, tornado, snow, rain.. hurricane. Okay I'm gonna pick hurricane! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

_The screen then changes to the location of which the hurricane can form. It can only hit states that are near the water. Luckily for Zim, Dib lives in a state that is near lots of water, and he's the guy Zim wants to destroy first. _

-Gir- (starts running around again covered in mashed potatoes and popcorn) WOOOHOO!! I'M RUNNING! I'M RUNNING!!

-Zim- Gir! Sit still! You might bump into the weather machine!

-Gir- What? (bumps into the weather machine)

-Zim- NO! YOU BUMPED INTO THE WEATHER MACHINE!

_The screen says: ERROR! ERROR! Unable to form hurricane on the state that is near lots of water!! Press the blue button to diagnose the problem._

-Zim- (presses the blue button)

_The screen says: There seems to be mashed potatoes dislodged in the hard drive. Press the green button for a solution._

-Zim- (presses the green button, starting to lose patience)

_The screen says: The only way to form a hurricane is to be underwater near the location you want the hurricane to hit. Hurricane forms above water, but the mashed potatoes caused a problem so you're going to have to be underwater. Press the yellow button to teleport this machine underwater. To be safe, press both the yellow AND rainbow button to teleport this machine underwater with security options.  
_

-Zim- (presses the yellow AND rainbow button, the machine disappears) Oh great. Now where could it possibly be underwater.

-Gir- Let's use this weather machine tracker to find it and these advanced waterproof swimming suits to swim underwater!

-Zim- Shush Gir! I'm thinking!... Oh I got it! We can use this weather machine tracker to find it and these advanced waterproof swimming suits to swim underwater!

-Gir- Wow Master! Why didn't I think of that?? You're so smart you make tacos taste delicious! Does that mean we're going underwater??

-Zim- Yes..

-Gir- YAY! WE'RE GOING UNDERWATER!

-Zim- That's right, Gir. Now go put this on. (gives him a swimming suit that happened to fit Gir)

_Zim used a teleporter watch that Prof. Membrane invented and teleported him and Gir back to Zim's house._

Setting: Near Zim's House

_Zim and Gir teleport back near their house. Dib hides in the bushes. Since Zim's voot cruiser was still being repaired, he had to ride on Gir to get to the ocean. Gir starts his jet pack feet and they both ride off._

-Dib- OMG! Zim's gonna make a hurricane thing underwater! I got to follow them using my DNA tracker! (pulls out the half eaten Irken burger) Now if only I could just take a piece of where he bit it.. (he puts it in his DNA tracker, it's starting to pick up a signal, and Dib follows it)

**End of Chapter 1.****  
Chapter 2 is gonna come soon  
Ok uhm.. to those people who wonder, no RaPr was intended here. The Useless Home Improvement channel idea was originally by xxGuardianWolfxx. No romance is intended. I own the Planet of Nothingness. Have a nice day (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurricane Zim:**

**Chapter 2**

Setting: The Magical Forest

_Gir's jet pack feet were upgraded so he's a little bit faster and he won't replace the fuel with tuna, muffins, and whatever he can stuff in there because there's a password lock that Gir doesn't know. He and Zim were flying real fast to the ocean that Dib couldn't catch up with them._

-Dib- Man they're fast. I can't run that fast! Hey.. this forest looks familiar. Hey! There's that letter P!! (points to the letter P) Oh what's the use. I'll never catch up with them.

-A Voice- Now, don't say that!

-Dib- Who's that? (looks around)

_A hobo comes out of the shadows eating corn._

-Hobo- I am the magical hobo. My name's Bobo.

-Dib- Hi Bobo.. I'm Dib.

-Bobo- Dib?? as in the DIB THE BANANA KING??

-Dib- Yes..

-Bobo- Wow.. you're head looks bigger in person.

-Dib- My head's not big!

-Bobo- Sure.. So what are you doing here in the magical forest??

-Dib- I'm trying to go after the alien but I'm really tired of running but if I don't stop him in time the whole world might be under Zim's control.

-Bobo- wow.. some problem you got there

-Dib- Tell me about it. I think Zim's plan is going to work this time. Who knew he'd actually be smart enough to come up with a plan like that?? He's probably forming a hurricane right now.

Setting: Near Ocean

_Gir is standing there in his swimming suit. He already put it on before they got teleported back to Earth. Zim, however, was too lazy to do it at his space station, so now he's struggling to put it on._

-Zim- Stupid waterproof human pig smelly suit! Why can't I do this??

-Gir- You have to put your leg in there and..

-Zim- Shush! I can do this.

-Gir- I'm gonna sing the DOOM SONG now!

-Zim- NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Setting: Magical Forest

-Bobo- Yeah, I'm pretty sure this Zim is a real master mind.

-Dib- I can't save the world. Mankind is doomed.

-Bobo- ..Hey.. I know what will cheer you up.

-Dib- No, Bobo, I don't think I'm in the mood.

-Bobo- Are you sure?? (leaves for a while, then comes back in a banana suit and with maracas)

Song Starts Playing

-Bobo-(starts dancing) **IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**

**Peanut Butter Jelly time! **(3x)

**Where he at?? **(4x)

**Now there he go!** (4x)

**Peanut butter jelly! **(4x)

Song Stops

-Dib- I'm sorry, Bobo, it's just not doing it today.. (walks away)

Songs Starts Again

-Bobo- (starts dancing again)** It's peanut butter jelly**

**Peanut butter jelly**

**Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!**

**Its peanut butter Jelly**

**Peanut butter jelly**

**Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!**

Song Stops

-Dib- (keeps walking) sigh..

-Bobo- You know I'm a magical hobo right??

-Dib- Yeah. so?

-Bobo- I can give you powers..

-Dib- You can do that??

-Bobo- Yeah of course! (closes eyes) Heel Heel! Do you feel my power?? (starts glowing)

-Dib- Yes.. I feel it. Oh my god I'm glowing. (glowing stops)

-Bobo- Yep! Now you got a power!

-Dib- Wait.. A power?? what about powers?? PLURAL??

-Bobo- You're head's too big for more than one power. Besides, you're the banana king!

-Dib- What does being the banana king have to do with anything??

-Bobo- Only you know...

-Dib- No I don't!

_Bobo floats in the air and then disappears._

-Dib- Oh whatever. I HAVE TO GO STOP ZIM! (runs in the way Zim went although he doesn't really know where he really went)

Setting: Near Ocean

_Zim is still having trouble putting on the suit._

_-_Gir- DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOMY DOOMY DOOOM DOOM DOOM!!

-Zim- Errgg.. ahh.. Gahh!! I hate this!! It's too small for me!

-Gir- Keep trying! I believe in you master!

-Zim- ughh..

_Screen fades to black and words appear that say 23 minutes later. Screen then fades to the scene.  
You still hear the DOOM song being sung by Gir._

-Dib- Oh there's Zim! (sees Zim still trying to put on the suit, then hides in bushes)

-Gir- DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

-Dib- Ahh!! MAN! MY EARS! (covers mouth because he realized that he had just shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear him)

-Zim- Yes! I'm done! I'm finally done!

_Zim presses a button on his suit that makes a water helmet appear on his head and makes the suit waterproof._

-Zim- Come on Gir!

-Gir- FINALLY! (jumps in the water with Zim)

-Dib- (comes out of the bushes) Wow it took Zim so long to put that thing on that I actually caught up to him! I can't just jump in the water! An expert stalker, such as myself, needs a disguise! (looks around and sees a fish in a bear suit costume) That's it! (puts it on) Time for me to save all mankind again!

_Dib jumps in the water._

-Dib- No wait! I can't breathe underwater! (pauses for a minute) Wait..I can! Oh my gosh, that hobo gave me the ability to breathe underwater! This could be useful. (follows Zim and Gir)

Setting: In Ocean, Underwater

_Zim and Gir are swimming. Zim is reading the weather machine tracker and Gir is just swimming behind him._

-Gir- Are we there yet??

-Zim- mhm..

-Gir- I'm bored!

-Zim- mhm..

-Gir- Master, are you even listening to me??..

-Zim- mhm..

-Gir- I wish I had my piggy with me..(tears start forming)

-Zim- (snaps out of his whatever he was thinking) MWAHAHA!! I'm gonna destroy Dib once and for all! And then lead the world to destruction!! I'll rule the world with my AMAZING VICTORY and with all my other hurricanes! haha!!

-Gir- Couldn't you just raise the Earth's temperature to a really hot day and make everybody melt to your evil bidding?

-Zim- ...How did you get so smart all of a sudden??

-Gir- I don't know..

_They keep on swimming in an awkward silence._

-Gir- Oh look!! Blueberry Jelly! (points to a blue jelly blob swimming in the water) Ooh! You look so jelly-ish and squishy!! I wanna hug you!! I'm gonna name you Squishy!! I love you Squishy!! (hugs Squishy, Squishy electrocutes him) ooh.. I'm all electric-ish.

_He keeps swimming with Zim._

-Gir- (eyes turn orange) Do you know what those are? (points to blue jelly blobs he just hugged) Those are Blue Jelly Blobs. It's a species that when they electrocute you, you become extremely smart! And do you know what THAT is?? (points to fish in a bear suit stalking them) That's Dib! He's stalking us and trying to spoil your plan!

-Dib- (gasp)

-Zim- What.. Gir did you say something?

-Gir- (eyes turn back to that blue color) Pirate monkeys love youu!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

-Zim- .. okay...Muahaha!! Once I beat that Dib, I will win!! WIN!! hahahaha!!

-Gir- Master, it's not about winning. It's about FUN!

-Zim- What's that??

-Gir- Fun is when you.. fun is...it's like.. it's kinda.. it's sorta like uhh..what is fun? let me spell it for you!

Song Starts Playing

-Gir- (sings) **F is for friends that do stuff together**

**U is for you and me!**

**N is for anywhere anytime at all!!**

-Singing Fish- **Down here in the deep blue sea!**

-Zim- (sings) **F is for fire that burns down the whole world!**

**U is for uranium.. BOMBS!**

**N is for no survivors when you..!**

Song Stops

-Gir- Master, that's not what fun is all about! Now do it like this! (sings and dances) F is for friends that do stuff--

-Zim- No that's completely idiotic!

-Gir- Here let me show you!

Song Starts Playing

-Gir- (takes Zim's hand and makes him dance) **F is for friends that do stuff together**

**U is for you and me! TRY IT!**

-Zim- (sings and dances) **N is for anywhere anytime at all...**

-Singing Fish- **Down here in the deep blue sea!**

-Zim- **WAIT! I feel all tingly inside. Should we stop??**

-Gir-** No, that's how you're supposed to feel!**

-Zim-**Well I hate it! Let's stop singing!**

-Gir- Ok then I'LL SING THE DOOM SONG!

-Zim- NO!

-Gir- Ok then I'LL SING THE FUN SONG! YOU SING WITH ME!

-Zim- ...I'd rather have Spongebob sing this song with you!

-Zim and Gir together- (sings)** F is for frolic through all the flowers**

**U is for ukulele**

**N is for nut eating, sharing gum, and sand licking**

**Here with my best buddy!**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha!**

Song Stops Playing

-Dib- Man! Zim should try out for American Idol, then.. THEN I CAN EXPOSE HIM! IN FRONT OF NATIONAL TV!! HAHA!! (covers mouth)

-Zim- Did that fish in a bear suit just talk?

-Gir- I don't know.. Do clowns have heads??

-Dib- I SERIOUSLY have to stop shouting to myself. I wonder if they have Irken Idol..

_Zim, Gir, and Dib keep swimming and swimming. Will they ever get to the weather machine? Is Irken Idol real?! Find out in the next chapter!.. Well except for the question about Irken Idol, because Irken Idol is a whole different story.  
_

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Okay time for disclaimers! The peanut butter jelly scene was from Family Guy. The Fun Song is from Spongebob Squarepants. I don't own Spongebob. I don't own the Fun song. I don't own Family Guy. I don't own the peanut butter jelly thing. Those of you who are wondering why Dib is a Banana King, you should read Banana King of Doom! This is a sequel to that so yeah. Anyways, I'm now gonna think of a Chapter 3 so keep those reviews coming! Oh and Squishy made Gir smart so now Gir randomly blurts out smart things about stuff when he gets ORANGE EYES! Isn't that awesome?! Oh and I renamed the story to Hurricane Zim. It was SingSong2020's idea. I think it's better to call it that way. Thank you very much, SingSong2020! LEAVE REVIEWS!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously, on Hurricane Zim.**_

_**Chapter 2 Flashback Start.  
Dramatic Music Starts.**_

"-Dib- I can't save the world. Mankind is doomed."

"-Bobo- Now you got a power!"

"-Dib- Oh my gosh, that hobo gave me the ability to breathe underwater!"

"-Zim-.. okay.. Muahaha!! Once I beat that Dib, I will win! WIN!! hahahaha!!"

_**Dramatic Music Ends.  
Chapter 2 Flashback End.**_

**Hurricane Zim: Chapter 3**

Setting: In that same ocean, underwater

_Zim, with Gir following him, has been looking for the weather machine. Gir is humming the FUN song. Dib, in his fish in a bear suit costume, is still secretly stalking them._

-Gir- Are we there yet?

-Zim- No.. we've been looking for hours and I'm...

-Gir- Are we there yet??

-Zim- I SAID NOT YET! Gir, stop humming the fun song and help me find the..

-Gir- ARE WE THERE YET?!

-Dib- (talking to himself, quietly) Gosh, we've only been looking for a minute. Is that how impatient he is?! I wonder how Dad and Gaz are doing..

Setting: The Massive

_Red and Purple were just standing in their usual spots._

-Red- It's been around 25 and a half minutes. I wonder how Zim's plan is going.

-Purple- It would be a miracle to make slaves using rain.

-Red- If you ask me, Zim's plan is probably foiled already. Wanna go check on him??

-Purple- Sure.. ehh. whatever.

Setting: Zim's Space Station

_Gaz and Prof. Membrane (A/N: I'll call him Membrane from now on) we're still sleeping in the containment chambers. Remember when Gir was watching the Useless Home Improvement show? He left the TV on. When the Bloaty's Pizza Hog commercial came on, Gaz woke up and watched it._

-Gaz- (looks around) Oh my god.. (starts swimming to the edge of the containment chamber to kick the glass)

-Computer- Incoming transmission from the Massive.

_Red and Purple appear on the screen._

-Red- Ziim!! Ziiiiiiiiiiiiim!! Hello?? (echo) Are you there?? (echo) ECHO!! (echo)

-Purple- Should I get the bullhorn again, Red?

-Red- Of course! I LOVE THE BULLHORN!

_Red and Purple pull a bullhorn out of their pockets._

-Red- (through bullhorn) Ziiim!! WHERE ARE YOU?!

-Purple- (through bullhorn) I LOVE THE BULLHORN!

-Red- ME TOO!!

-Purple- THE BULLHORN HAS AWESOMENESS!

-Red- WE HAVE LOUD BULLHORNS! WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?

-Purple- BECAUSE IT'S COOL! LET'S SHOUT FOR NO REASON!

-Red- OKAY!!

_Red and Purple start shouting random words. Gaz couldn't swim fast enough to the edge of the glass to break free of the containment chamber because Red and Purple's loud talking made her ears hurt. But they shouted so loud, that both Gaz's and Membrane's containment chambers broke (since they're made of glass). Gaz and her father fall on the floor. Membrane wakes up._

-Membrane- Huh?? Where am I ?? (He is dizzy from Red and Purple's shouting and walks (in a dizzy way) through a holographic disguise machine (because of dizziness) that made Membrane look like Zim)

_Zim invented this machine but doesn't use it because the holograms only last up to two minutes._

-Red- Oh, Zim, there you are! (puts bullhorn away)

-Purple- Yeahh.. so how was your plan? (puts bullhorn away)

-Membrane (looks like Zim now)- (recovered from dizziness) Huh? What was my plan??

-Purple- Remember your plan? Your plan to use a weather machine to make rain to invade Earth. Don't you remember that?

-Membrane- Did Zim make the weather machine?

-Red- I'm sure you didn't. You wouldn't be that smart enough to build a weather machine, could you? (looks at Purple)

-Purple- (shrugs)

-Membrane- I can build a weather machine! Actually, I control all Earth's power! Don't you see? Earth's fate rests in my hands!

-Red- Huh?? You conquered Earth and destroyed all humanity?

-Membrane- What?! NO! I help humanity! Are you guys wearing costumes? Or are you genetically mutated?

-Purple- HEY! We're Irkens! You should know that! You're Irken yourself!

-Membrane- I'm not annoying! (A/N: Irken means annoying! See it for yourself on a dictionary.)

-Red- What?? Hey! Did you lose your memory or something??

-Membrane- No.. I didn't. (holographic disguise fades off and Membrane looks like himself again)

-Purple- HEY! (looks at Membrane)... You're tall!

-Membrane- At least I'm not dumb.

-Red- Good. The last thing we need are tall people that are dumb. It makes us feel dumb.

-Purple- (whispers to Red) You do know he's not Irken, right?!

-Red- (realizes what Purple meant) Ooh.. uhh.. oh no! We're being attacked by.. TACO MUFFINS and WAFFLE PICKLES!! AAH!!

-Membrane- No you're not!

-Purple- (takes hand and grabs his own head) Aah!!

Setting: The Massive

-Red- (cuts transmission) Wow, Purple. Way to make an exit.

_A bunch of Irkens burst into the room with fire behind in the previous room._

-Billy- Run!! SAVE YOURSELVES!

-Red- What's wrong, Billy?!

-Billy- I was baking TACO MUFFINS and WAFFLE PICKLES but the oven exploded and there was fire and now they're gonna attack us!

_Lasers start shooting to the room and TACO MUFFINS and WAFFLE PICKLES come in. Red and Purple scream to death while they're being attacked by the monster food._

-Fred- (enters the room with a great superhero like entrance and dramatic music) It's okay now! I'm here! (eats all the monster food)

Setting: Zim's Space Station

-Membrane- Zim? Isn't he Dib's friend? With the skin condition?

-Gaz- Dad, he's an alien. He's Irken.

-Membrane- I met Zim before. He's a nice guy. Why would he make rain to take over humanity? Now, Gaz, you don't go around calling people annoying, ok?

-Gaz- (pulls out Game slave and plays)

-Membrane- (looks around) Where are we?

-Gaz- Zim's space station.

-Membrane- Why are all my inventions here?

-Gaz- I don't know. Maybe he's gonna do something.

-Membrane- Hey! There's one thing I know, and it's that I made these stuff! He's gonna do something with it!

-Gaz- Can we go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog today?

-Membrane- It depends on my schedule.

_Membrane pulls out a more advanced machine tracker with a teleportation ray and a communicator all built in one. It's a watch. He calls it "the more advanced machine tracker with a teleportation ray and a communicator all built in one" watch, or the "TMAMTWATRAACABIO." It's useful for when somebody steals his inventions. Dib and Gaz both have communicator watches. _

-Membrane- (talking to his watch) Look for experiment number 14,586.

-The Watch- Experiment: The Cool Weather Machine. What would you like to do?

-Membrane- Show me who is using my weather machine.

_The watch then shows a video of Gir and Zim currently swimming with a fish in a bear suit stalker stalking them._

-Membrane- Zim?! NOOOOO!! WHY?! (freaks out a little) WHY?! Oh my god!! I can't believe it. But I see it right there. This is obviously a cry for help! That color of his suit so does not match his skin condition! (pulls out a dark pink/purple suit) This one does! (realizes something important) Gaz, where's your brother?

-Gaz- If I know him, he's probably went to stop whatever Zim's planning.

-Membrane- (talks to watch) Contact Dib.

-The Watch- Contacting.. Please Wait. (elevator music plays)

Setting: Underwater in that same ocean

_Dib was still following Zim and Gir. Then his watched beeped. He looked at it and saw. It said "Call from Dad." _

-Zim- (turns around) Why is that fish in a bear suit BEEPING?!

*BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP* *BEEP*

-Gir- oh my god! he's saying bad words! oooooh!

-Dib- NYAAH!! (tries to quiet his watch but the watch was too loud)

-Zim- Hey! I know that yell!

_Zim swims over to Dib and pulls off his costume._

-Zim- Dib!! I knew it was you!

-Gir- NO YOU DIDN'T!

-Zim-... BE QUIET!

-Dib- HAHA!! ZIM IT'S OVER!

-Zim- No! You're over because I have a plan to..

-Dib- I KNOW YOUR PLAN! YOU TOLD ME ALREADY!

-Zim- YOU'RE MAKING IT UP!

-Dib- Whether you told me about your plan or not, I'M STILL GOING TO STOP YOU!!

-Zim- How?! You don't even know my plan!

-Dib- I KNOW YOUR PLAN!

-Zim- Oh yeah?! If you know my plan, why aren't you stopping me now?

-Dib- I..uhh.. (He then realizes he is being stalled.) _DIB'S MIND: Wait! Isn't Zim getting stalled also? Maybe I should stall him too. _(When he was done talking to himself IN HIS MIND THIS TIME, he found out that Zim already left him looking for the weather machine.) ZIM! I'M STILL GOING TO STOP YOU!!

-Zim- NO YOU WON'T!

-Dib- Yes I will!

-Zim- HOW?

_Dib started attacking him._

-Zim- Get off me!!...What..What is that?! AAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Dib- MUAHAHAHAHAA!! HAHAHAHAAAA!!

-Zim- Oh my god! The PAAAIIN!!

_Zim and Dib keep fighting, well, at least Dib is fighting Zim because right now Zim is helpless, but this scene is censored! You're not allowed to see what Zim and Dib are doing in their fight because it is too inappropriate for little children like us. Gir keeps swimming and finds something shiny in the ground. He tries to pick it up, but he couldn't so he pushed it. The shiny thing happened to be a button that made the weather machine submerge itself from the underwater sand. Apparently, when Zim teleported the machine, it buried itself for security reasons. Gir saw it and saw how pretty it is! _

-Gir- Ooh! It's pretty! And it's gots buttons!! I'm gonna press buttons until something happens! (starts pressing random buttons really fast) OOHH WEE!! LOOK AT ME GO!

-Zim- Gir!! You found it!... Aaah!! Aaahh! Oh my god, Dib!! STOP IT!

_Dib is still attacking Zim, but Zim finally got free of Dib's grasp. Then he pressed a button on his arm (where his self destruct button used to be in "The Nightmare Begins") and pushed Dib away from him. Then a cage from out of nowhere fell on top of Dib. Now, Dib is stuck in a cage. The bars are wide enough for a person to go through, but he couldn't because he had a big head._

-Zim- HAHA! What now, Dib-stink?! Gir ! Get off the weather machine! I have to do important stuff!

-Gir- I don't wanna !! ...(pause)...OKAY!

_Gir gets off and lets Zim on the weather machine._

_-_Dib- Wow. Oh my god. I'm so violent.

-Zim- SILENCE!

_-_Weather Machine- Would you like the hurricanes to be named after you?

_Zim presses the yes button._

_-_Weather Machine- Please enter your name.

_Zim types " I AM ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"_

-Gir- Hey!

-Zim- What?!

-Gir- What about me??

_Zim adds "and Gir"_

_-_ Weather Machine- What category?

_Zim presses 5._

-Weather Machine- Please wait while Category 5, Hurricane "I AM ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! and Gir" is being formed. (elevator music plays)

-Gir- YAY! Elevator music!! (sings and dances to it)

Setting:Zim's Space Station

-Membrane- Why isn't your brother picking up his watch?

-Gaz- Dad, haven't you ever heard of cell phones?

-Membrane- Why do I need to get you cell phones when you guys have watches that you won't forget because it's on your arm all the time? I can't wait any longer. Gaz, we have to go to Dib.

_Membrane puts Gaz on his head and presses the "teleport to Dib" button on his watch. The watch says "WARNING: YOUR DESTINATION IS UNDERWATER!" Membrane presses a button on his scientist suit and it automatically turns into a water suit and a helmet comes on. He presses a button on Gaz's skull necklace and a suit popped out of it and covered her whole body and she got a helmet. A teleportation ray comes out of Membrane's watch and teleports both of them to Dib._

Setting: Underwater

-Dib- Zim! You won't get away with it!

-Zim- Oh but you see, I have gotten away with it very nicely.

_Membrane and Gaz appear in the water._

-Dib- Dad! Gaz! You're here! Help! I'm stuck in a cage! I can't stay here any longer! I got leeches sucking on my skin! (shows leeches sucking on his skin)

-Membrane- Zim! What are you doing??

-Zim- Heh?!

-Weather Machine- Process of making hurricane: 43 percent complete.

-Membrane- Wait! To take over the world, are you making rain? or hurricanes?

-Zim- Hurricane.

-Membrane- oh ok... (starts to swim away.. then pauses) NO WAIT! stop! you don't know what you're doing!

-Zim- Yes, I do. I'm making a hurricane. CATEGORY 5!

-Membrane- Oh Ehm Gee. NO WAY! I can't let you do that!

-Zim- Oh yes I can!

_Membrane and Zim shoot lasers from their watches and you see Zim and Membrane having a laser fight. Gaz is just staying there playing her waterproof Game Slave._

_-_Dib- Gaz! Help me!

-Gaz- What's in it for me?

-Dib- That cell phone you always wanted.

-Gaz- And what's that??

-Dib- The iDoom™! It's the one that is both a cell phone and an iPod!

-Gaz- ok.. (frees Dib)

-Dib- Can you take off these leeches from my skin?

-Gaz- Why can't you do it?

-Dib- Because they're icky and gross.

-Gaz- You can take them off yourself..

_Dib takes off the leeches and just watches Zim and his dad fight while Gir is just staying there eating fish that were passing by. But then he felt bored, so he went to the weather machine and started pressing random buttons. _

-Gir- OOOH!! SHINY BUTTONS! What does this button do?!

-Weather Machine- The machine will self destruct in 15 minutes. Have a nice day.

-Zim and Membrane- (stop fighting) WHAT?!

-Zim- No! MY HURRICANE!

-Membrane- NO!! MY INVENTION!

-Zim- You invented it! Go fix the self destruct!

-Membrane- I can't! Self destructs cannot be stopped. This invention is so powerful that when it self destructs, it can blow up the whole universe! Not unless it's inside food.

-Dib- Inside food? How are we gonna put it inside food when there is no food around here in the middle of underwater?! Dad! Can't you teleport back and find as much food as possible to cover this machine with food??

-Membrane- I can't, son. You're friend here broke my watch when we were having that laser fight. Maybe I can swim back and find land.

-Dib- We can't! We're like a gajazillion miles away from our home because guess what? We're near Bikini Bottom! (points to the city of Bikini Bottom)

_You see Spongebob walking by._

-Gir- Hi! Who are you??

-Spongebob- Hi! I'm Spongebob! Today's gonna be the best day ever! I'm going to Squidward's concert!

-Gir- Cool! Let's sing!

-Spongebob- OKAY!

_Spongebob and Gir pull out microphones._

Music Starts Playing

Song: Best Day Ever

-Gir and Spongebob- **Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me. Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see!**

**Jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified!**

**It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)**

**It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)**

**I'm so busy got nothing to do, spent the last two hours just tying my shoe.**

**Every flower every grain of sand, is reaching out to shake my hand.**

**It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)**

**It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)**

**Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, when I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown I stick my head out the window and look around.**

**Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, this magic that's happening right before my eyes.**

**Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright so the best day ever will last all night.**

**Yes the Best day ever's gonna last all night now.**

**It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)**

**It's the Best day ever (Best day ever)**

**It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)**

**It's the Best day ever (Best day ever)**

**(Best day ever)**

**(Best day...)**

Music Ends

-Gir- Bye Spongebob! I'll cya later!

-Spongebob- BYE!

-Zim- that sponge..

-weather machine- Five more minutes until self destruction!

-Dib- We gotta find food somewhere!

-Zim- Well, looks like this plan failed. Come on, Gir! We're going back to our base..

-Gir- I'm gonna miss Spongebob..

_Zim teleports him and Gir back to the Space Station._

Setting: The Massive

-Fred- Oooh. My belly! It hurts!! TOO MUCH FOOD MONSTERS TO EAT!

-Red- That's it! Food monsters are gonna eat us! We're all gonna die!

-Purple- Why couldn't it be Zim??

-Red- Yeah.. why?! ... WAIT! I got an idea! Let's teleport all these TACO MUFFINS and WAFFLE PICKLES to Zim!!

-Purple- Yeah! (pulls out teleportation ray out of his PAK) EAT THIS, FOOD PEOPLE!

_The evil food of doom gets zapped by the teleportation ray and disappears._

-Red- PHEW! Glad that's over!

Setting: Space Station

-Zim- Ahh well. I'll make another plan later.

-Gir- Let's eat tacos!!

_Gir comes with two taco hats and a plate of tacos._

-Gir- Wheee!! Tacos!!

-Zim- (sigh) Tacos.

_Then, food monsters from the Massive were teleported to where Zim is._

-Zim- Aah! The food monsters! They're out to get me!!

-Gir- Just give them to the BIG HEAD!

_Zim uses his teleportation ray to teleport the food monsters to where Dib is._

Setting: That Ocean

-Dib- This is it!! We're all gonna die!

-Gaz- Pssh. Whiner.

_From out of nowhere you see TACO MUFFINS and WAFFLE PICKLES appear right next to Dib. He sees them and tries to swim away from them. The food monsters would have eaten him already until they heard something._

_-_Weather Machine- 30 more seconds until self destruct. 29.. 28.. 27..

_The TACO MUFFINS and the WAFFLE PICKLES see how shiny the weather machine is and they eat it. They all swallow it. The Weather Machine is in their bellies._

_-_Weather Machine- 3..2..1..

_The Weather Machine blew up inside a food monster's belly._

-Dib- The machine! It was covered in food ! Like those food monsters! They swallowed the machine whole! It blew up in a pile of food!

-Membrane- Isn't it a coincidence that food happen to appear here??

-Gaz- Yeah, okay, the whole world is saved woohoo, but now what?

-Dib- What do you mean? The world is saved!

-Gaz- YEAH! But how are we gonna get back to land?

-Dib- I don't know..SWIM?

_So Dib and his family were swimming and swimming and after around 10 minutes, they met up with a surfer._

-Surfer- DUDEE!!! Are you guys lost or something, cuz you guys look like your lost!

-Dib- Yeah, are you lost, too?

-Surfer- Yeah, dude, I, like, totally missed my cruise to Jamaica. So, like, I have to swim there myself. Where are you guys going to?

-Dib- We're trying to go back to land.

-Surfer- Ohh yeahh want me to help you? I can help you there.

-Membrane- Oh that won't be necessary.

-Surfer- DUDE! Only I decide if I should help the people of the world or not!! Now sit on my back!!

-Dib- Okay...

_They go on the surfer's back_.

-Surfer- Okay HOLD ON!

_The surfer starts to swim really fast! He swims so fast that he is actually speeding like a speed boat! After 10 seconds, they were on a beach._

-Surfer- Here you go, DUDES!

-Dib- MAN! Who are you?

-Surfer- I am.. DAVID HASSELHOFF (in heroic voice).

-Dib- Awesome!!

-Membrane- Is he even human?

-Dib- No, no, dad, the question you should really ask yourself is, "Is ZIM even human?"

_-_Membrane- Speaking of Zim, he took my experiments.

_Membrane presses a button on his other watch and all his experiments from Zim's Space Station appeared right next to Membrane. Then, he sucked them all up in a little shiny blue cube thing._

-Membrane- Okay! Let's go home!

-Dib- Dad! Don't you see? He's Irken! He's an alien that wants to take over the world! He took your experiments because he wanted to take over the world because he's Irken because he's an alien because his alien race is Irken!

-Membrane- Now Son, I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding. Don't call him Irken or alien just because he has a horrid skin condition. Enough of this conversation, Dib, this topic is over!

-Dib- BUT DAD--

-Membrane- OVER!

_Now they're walking home._

Setting: Zim's Space Station  
_Zim and Gir are now on a conveniently placed couch watching the Useless Home Improvement show while eating Gir's homemade tacos in awesome taco hats, although Zim is not eating any._

-Gir- (watching the Useless Home Improvement show) MOVE THAT BUS!

-Computer- Incoming transmission from the Massive.

_Red and Purple appear on the screen. They looked like they got attacked by evil food monsters of doom. Zim walks to the giant screen.  
_

_-_Zim- Hello, My Tallest.

-Red- Why do you have a taco hat?

-Zim- This?? Oh uhm.. (takes off the taco hat and throws it somewhere random)

-Purple- Hey! I wanted a hat!!

-Red- Wow. So Zim how was your day?

-Zim- It was okay..

-Purple- Did you happen to see food monsters?

-Zim- Yes, so I teleported them to that.. HYOOMAN!!

-Red- But the whole point of sending them to you is to kill-- assist you on your mission!

-Zim- ASSIST?! ZIM?! ZIM NEEDS NO HELP!

-Purple- But Zim..

-Gir- (eyes turn orange) You should have done a heat wave; it destroyed more people than hurricanes, blizzards, tornadoes, and tsunamis all combined!

-Zim- QUIET!! I'm trying to talk to My Tallest!!

-Gir- (turns to that blue color again and runs into something and accidentally cuts the transmission) I'M NAKED!

**The End.  
Did anybody ever wonder how Zim and Dib were able to fight underwater? Where did Zim's self destruct button go from the first episode?**

**How was it? Did you like the re-make of this story? I had to repost it because I didn't put disclaimers because I didn't own a lot of things. So I'll say it now! I don't own the Fun Song, Bikini Bottom, Spongebob, and the Best Day Ever song because Stephen Hillenburg owns them! I don't own Bloaty's Pizza Hog because Jhonen owns that. The shiny blue cube thing that sucks things up was from Jimmy Neutron so I don't own that. I don't own the Useless Home Improvement show because xxGuardianWolffxx owns that! I do not own the iPod because Apple owns it!! I own Billy, Fred, Waffle Pickles, Taco Muffins, and the iDoom! Oh and I don't own David Hasselhoff because he is a real person in real life.  
Next up: Irken Idol!  
Please leave reviews! BYEE!**


End file.
